Kristang
The Kristang were first encountered by humans shortly after defeating a Ruhar task force: that was involved in the destruction of human industrial sites on Columbus day. They are a highly military focused race, concentrating a large portion of their society's resources on the war effort with the Ruhar. The Kristang are humanoid with a lizard-like appearance, they are tall with most members of their species not growing under seven feet tall. it is unclear whether their size is due to the extensive genetic modifications that are commonplace in Kristang society or due to natural circumstances. Kristang are currently a client species of the Thuranin: a second-tier species that is part of the Maxolhx coalition. Their technology level makes them a third-tier species, on the same level as the Ruhar. They have a poor relationship with their patrons resulting in frequent minor skirmishes and sabotage. It would be reasonable to assume that the Kristang see their patrons as enemies to defeat later when they're able to, rather than any kind of permanent ally. Biology Kristang have a similar skeletal structure to humans, though they differ in the number of digits on each of their hands having three fingers and one thumb. Kristang are very sexually dimorphic due to extensive genetic alterations introduced by the warrior caste, these modifications improve the physical capabilities of the males making them faster and stronger whilst debilitating the females making them genetically smaller, weaker and less intelligent. A similar change made through genetic modification has ensured a massive population gender imbalance resulting in roughly one male to every ten females. History In ancient times the Kristang were a hunter-gatherer type of society similar to prehistoric humans. as Kristang society has grown and evolved they have kept the hunter methodology strong going so far as to make giant preserves of deadly genetically enhanced predators in order to hunt and test themselves against. It is unknown when the Kristang met the Thuranin whether they were a space fairing species or what kind of society they had. But it is clear that after subjugating the Kristang, the Thuranin have had a major impact on their society inciting civil wars, sabotaging development of technology and making them execute commanders that fail in combat, establishing a system in which new commanders cannot learn from mistakes and inciting a mentality of risk-aversion. It is speculated that this is a strategy employed by Thuranin to keep client species weaker and is also used on the Wurglan. Culture Clans White Wind The clan involved with defeating the Ruhar task force that attacked earth, and the take over of Paradise. Fire Dragons One of the two major clans in Kristang society Black Trees The second of the two major clans in Kristang society. Their name comes from the ancient history of the Kristang in which a warrior must complete the trial of the black trees in order to become a recognised warrior. Swift Arrow The clan involved in the re-capture of paradise after it was lost by the White Wind clan. Great Claw Not much is know about this clan other than they are bitter enemies of the Swift Arrow clan. Razor Tail A very ambitious and reckless minor clan. Supposedly involved in the recapture of the "To Seek Glory in Battle is Glorious" Blood Fang Clan that planned to betray and steal Earth from the White Wind Clan. Owners of the long term troop transport "Ice Cold Dagger to the Heart." They slept in hibernation for years in orbit around Pluto. Verd-Kris A group of rebels who oppose the current Kristang warrior caste and fight to return the species to its original matriarchal societal structure. Achakai The Achakai are a group of disgraced Kristang shunned by their society over crimes that were long forgotten. Because their combat proficiency is a grade above most Kristang clans, they are used as hired guns by those clans, often sent to battlefields on other worlds or as assassins. Castes Warrior Caste The warrior caste in the controlling party in Kristang society. They have total control over government and this has lead to the oppression and abuse of the civilian caste. Civilian Caste This caste is made up of anyone who is not part of the military. This consists mostly of females, children and males who do not have direct military roles. Economy Like most space fairing species, the Kristang use a barter system in order to trade with other species. For example, they will trade information, wormhole access, technology and even planets. Technology The Kristang's level of technology is vastly superior to that of humans, allowing them to effectively dominate Earth with just one frigate and one troopship. Other applications of Kristang technology involve travelling faster than light and using nanoscale technology. But in the scale of galactic tech levels, they are one of the lowest-tech species, placed in between the slightly higher tech Ruhar and the slightly lower tech Wurglan. The technological gap between the Kristang and the Thuranin is similar to the gap between Humans and the Kristang. With the propensity of the Thuranin to hack and sabotage Kristang systems and technology has lead the Kristang to meticulously ensure that their computer systems cannot be hacked without direct physical connections being made. This necessitates the Thuranin's use of a covert ship nano-virus to gain control of their systems. Compared to other species, the Kristang have a huge disadvantage with wormholes. While they are able to jump between planets in a star system, their extremely poor understanding of jump drives prevent them from traveling between stars. They rely on the Thuranin to ferry their starships across the stars on gigantic vessels called star carriers. Military Infantry Power Armour Kristang Power armour is at the forefront of infantry combat technology. It has the ability to grip most surfaces with its feet, hands, elbows or knees. The armour is flexible and adaptable in its application on the battlefield. Weapons can be added or replaced on mounts on the arms, armoured sections can be removed to lighten the suit or replaced in the event of battle damage. These same armour sections have an ablative coating making them very heat resistant. Power armour also has a store of Nanites that allow punctures to be repaired on the field. Rifles Kristang rifles are powerful weapons that use versatile ammunition capable of changing between armour piercing, explosive or impact rounds. Unlike Ruhar rifles, they are not digitally linked to a computer network making them manual yet hack resistant. Combat Robots "Com-Bots" Kristang Com-Bots are most likely low tech copies of Thuranin designs. While this does not make them less deadly, they are slower to react and more cumbersome. Aircraft / Exo-Atmospheric ships Dragon Dropships These are the most common type of exo-atmospheric transport aircraft used by the Kristang. The Dragon fulfils many roles in combat, as it can insert troops into tactical advantageous positions and transport cargo or personnel off planet. It has fairly extensive offensive capabilities, employing missile racks and MASER turrets. Defensive capabilities include stealth field generators, shield generators and point-defence MASER Turrets. Known Spaceships Troopships "The Ever Long Remembrance Of Coast Flacronda Who Served With Ultimate Honour" / "Yu Kishan" "Ice Cold Dagger to the Heart" Frigates "Heavenly Morning Flower of Glorious Victory" "To Seek Glory in Battle is Glorious" "Every Day is a Good Day to Die in Battle" Destroyers "We Are Proud To Follow The Shining Example Of Combat Rifleman Tootwasfal Ketwala" "We Are Proud To Follow The Shining Example of Warrior Pilot Austenval Pentat" Light Cruisers "A Fearless Warrior's Honour Is His Greatest Weapon" Battle Cruisers "None Can Stand Against Us" "He Who Pushes Aside Fear Shall Always Be Victorious" Category:Species Category:Maxolhx Coalition